User talk:Cupcakegirl1232
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ciel phantomhive.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) <3 Ponies, Friends and Abi! Hello! I have a few things to say. First of all, yes, I would love to be your friend! <3 Secondly, I know Abigail from dance class. We've always been in the same class and always will, due to our age. Thirdly, I do like My Little Pony, but only Generation 4, Friendship is Magic. It's the newest one. All the old ones are really weird. I am what you'd call a Pegasister. An older person who likes ponies! (I also love Mangas, animes, cats and One Direction!) Seeya! congrats sapphire! u r now officialy my first person from my school to meet my other best friend Imogen in person, sorta.! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC)ciel but not the real one i agree, poor manga and anime don't get much attention, anyway mum's my case, sooo sorry cya 2morrow ok! remembered my password too! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC)ciel but not the real one hi, its abi Yeah, we can go at school but from the position of where i sit at our table will be kinda hard for me to keep a secret with people coming in and out and mrs marshall moving around, same with miss kim and miss glover. I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi i think my mum's on my case coz when your an only child, the only person who gets the kids chores is u and she is not busy chasing around younger siblings or older ones too. plus-she doesn't know i'm on here! haha(nervous).I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi u can be so weird, yet normal so kind, yet u can say no understanding, yet sometimes confused don't u dare run away from me okay!!!!!! I NEED U!!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC)ABI I believe that you'll never leave me and that makes me happy! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi aww, thnx so r u @ your basketball game now, what team r u playing for and who r u against. Text me if u win okay! P.S: check my blog called-My drawings of haruhi I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi hey its abi 6:23 pm, mum's coming home in a few minutes gotta go now, sorry talk 2 u 2morrow and lets go on this again during suite success on friday! lov ya I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi Sapphire! its abi! well a got my email and they gave me this temporary password and when i used that password it came up with change password which i've now changed to something i can always remember!-nothing to do with ciel phantomhive! i'm uploading some more pics now on to fruits basket wikia and kuroshitsuji wikia AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB WIKIA, check it out and comment! PS: we only get 3 days off school coz we have to come back on Monday! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC)abi well i already put up some pictures i did of the other ouran highschool members. look for the blog called "my drawings of the other host club members"or something like that? Don't forget ,type in Fruits Basket wiki and check my drawings of fruits basket characters on my blogs called "my drawings of fuits basket"and "more of my drawings of fruits basket" okay! and if u wait a mintue, i'm just uploading some more of my drawings right now!- on fruits basket wikia and my blog will probably be called "drawings of fruits basket part2 okay! here are some funny fruits basket and ouran high edits u should see on youtube! Ouran High Schhol never ends Kyo & Shigure-Do You Like Waffles? Anything Yuki can do FB-Everyone's a little bit racist ouran highschool host club bloopers! cya!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! well, thnz for your compliment and when/if i'm famous, i'll recomend you to every modeling agency and singing agency I know! sorry but i don't have much to say but oh, that reminds me! your user photo of ciel phantomhive, is picture that i copied when it was the first time i ever tried to draw ciel! yeah, i did it last term remeber? cya!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, tis abi i don't think your boring sapphire, u talk about interesting stuff! cya!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 00:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC)abi- Hi saphire!, its abi! its okay! plus the computer on the other side of the room next to mathew didn't work anyway! sorry but i don't know what to say coz usually i'd tell everything to you at school..... oh yeah! i think the teacher that we have on mondays, is gonna block the website!, if he remebers it? cya! abi-outI am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! I don't think captain, let alone anyone would like me so i'd have to diagree with you on that but as they say, the victims of this kinda thing are always the last to figure it out aren't they? anyway, wish you luck on your stroll with 'prince charming' and don't forget to show me what he looks like okay! c u 2 morrow!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! oooooooohhhhhh, i sooooooo sorry that you could'nt walk with him. :( nut his mum does have a point. Did you like the lame joke i made on the last message i sent you! i called him prince charming coz his name is kingsly? his name is kingsly right? yeah its a bad joke. here is something to cheer you up! do you like waflles? yeah we like waffles do you like pancakes? yeah we like pancakes do you like fried leeks? yeah we like oh no.... who eats that crap! PS: no offence to those who eat leeks, i mean i eat leeks!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC)abi hi its abi! i you win each and every match sapphire! as promised, these are the 2 dresses i was stuck between wearing but i chose dress number 2. Hello Hi agian. We had a serivce at my school, but no one told us to be quiet so I missed out too! Have you seen Abigail's REALLY (I MEAN REALLY) good manga/ anime character drawings? They're great! She's such a good artist. Sorry I haven't been able to get back to you sooner. I've been having tests and I've got a dance concert with Abi next week. Sorry! Also, I don't mind reading long messages, except when I'm in a rush. But I'm not. And don't worry about bothering me. Send me a message any time! Bye! hi sapphire! its monday the 19th by the way, did you remember that its pupil free day!? here is what my christmas tree looks like. cya, i'm going to we love ciel phantomhive wikia to write up some stuff about ciel. I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 23:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi its abi! i have to play the piano in our concert item. tell me what you had to do after school today! please! I WANT TO KNOW! pleeeeeaaaasssseeee. have fun with what evr you're doing. I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! I changed my profile picture, its still Ciel Phantomhive, but its him dressed as a girl. He makes a really cute girl too! I mainly changed it coz i was having a live chat with my friend on that pink wikia i go on and he is the beaurocat of that wikia and he is really nice! i was talking and i said something that said she or something that indicated that i was a girl, and he said something like wow, your girl? i never knew! haha! but it was awkward at first so i changed my picture-coz my picture was a guy- so no-one else would get confused. its okay, we still talk so its not a thing where he finds out your true identity and never speaks to you. anyhow i just came back from the cinemas where i watched, "the guradians". its really good! you shoulkd see it Bye 02:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Nope, I'll have to ask Tawny about it! Bye. Abi's Party Hey Sapphire. Would you be able to give me the date for Abigail's party? 04:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I did go to abi's party, And don't worry. its beem now. oh, anf my name is imogen